dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TWICE
centre|620x620px Detalles *'Nombre:' **TWICE (Internacional). **트와이스 (Teuwaiseu) en Corea. **トワイス (Towaisu) en Japón. **魏斯劑 (Wèi sī jì) en China. **'¿Por qué 'TWICE'?:' Se refiere a que TWICE te conquistará "Dos veces": una vez por los ojos y otra por los oídos. O lo que sería lo mismo, la primera por sus increíbles puestas en escena y la segunda vez con su excepcional música. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 9 Chicas (1 Taiwanesa, 3 Japonesas, 5 Coreanas). *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 20 de Octubre del 2015. **'Japón:' 28 de Junio del 2017. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' ONCE (원스). **'¿Por qué 'ONCE'?:' "ONCE & TWICE"; una vez y dos veces, ambas palabras van juntas como el hilo y la aguja. Incluso si los fans sólo las aman una vez, ellas les darán el doble de amor. ¡'Una vez' un fan, Dos veces la diversión! *'Lema:' ¡One in a million! (Uno en un millón). *'Color oficial:' Albaricoque y Magenta Neón. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Warner Music Japan (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut' A finales del 2013 J.Y. Park tenía planeado hacer debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicas bajo el sello de la compañía, conocido como 6mix, sin embargo, tras diversas dificultades (entre ellas la salida de dos miembros del grupo), el proyecto nunca llegó a concretarse oficialmente. El 12 de febrero del 2015 se informó que, en conjunto con la cadena de televisión Mnet, JYP Entertainment' '''produciría la transmisión de un nuevo show de supervivencia llamado SIXTEEN. Dicho programa estaría protagonizado por 16 aprendices de diferentes nacionalidades. El 9 de abril del 2015' Mnet y JYP Entertainment anunciaron la fecha de estreno del programa, que sería el 5 de mayo del 2015. El 7 de julio del 2015, se dio a conocer a las integrantes del nuevo grupo K-Pop. El 8 de julio del 2015 se dio a conocer la noticia de que el grupo debutaría en la segunda mitad del año 2015. '''2015: Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'The Story Begins'. El 7 de octubre a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una foto teaser para el debut del grupo de chicas de nueve miembros, anunciando que The Story Begins '''(La Historia Comienza) saldra el 20 de octubre. La foto teaser muestra a las chicas de pie en un círculo y tomadas de la mano, todo listo para su debut. Escrito en el teaser dice 'SIXTEEN se convirtió en 9''', que hace referencia al programa reality que salió al aire en mayo que en última instancia determinó quiénes serían los miembros de TWICE, disminuyendo de 16 chicas a 9. El 8 de octubre, JYP Entertainment compartió una foto de un teaser horario para el debut de TWICE a través del Twitter oficial de la agencia, informando a los fans que serían revelados detalles durante los siguientes 12 días. El 20 de Octubre, TWICE, reveló su vídeo musical debut con temática de zombis, 'Like OOH-AHH. Like OOH-AHH contiene un divertido vídeo musical con las chicas mostrando una energética coreografía y melodía pegadiza en medio de una ola de zombies. Con una linda letra sobre querer enamorarse, TWICE termina resolviendo el Apocalipsis al hacer que los zombies bailen. The Story Begins entró en la categoría World Albums de Billboard debutando en el puesto 15. También Like OHH AHH entro en World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 6, volvieron a entrar en Billboard en Japan Hot 100 con Like OHH AHH debutando en el puesto 89. Like OHH AHH es el segundo MV debut más visto en toda la historia del K-Pop. '2016: Segundo Mini Album 'Page Two Poco después de confirmarse su regreso para el 25 de abril, el 5 de abril se lanzó la primera imagen teaser para '''Cheer Up', la cual sería su próxima canción a promocionar. El 11 de abril, se lanzó otra imagen titulada ‪Cheer Up! Timetable‬, en la que se daba a conocer la agenda de los próximos lanzamientos para su regreso. El 12 de abril, se reveló la lista de canciones del que sería su segundo mini álbum ‪Page Two, donde se reveló que el mismo tendrá 7 canciones y estará disponible en dos versiones: Pink Ver y Mint Ver. Las 30,000 copias que se colocaron en pre-venta en Synnara, se agotaron en tan sólo 3 horas. A partir del 17 al 20 de abril, se comenzaron a lanzar vídeos teaser e imágenes concepto individuales. El 21 y 22 de abril, se lanzaron teasers para el vídeo musical de Cheer Up, y el 23 de abril se lanzó el Highlight Medley de Page Two. El 24 de abril fue revelada la portada del mini álbum, unas horas antes de su regreso oficial y finalmente, el 25 de abril se liberó el mini álbum Page Two y el vídeo musical para Cheer Up, canción principal del mismo. Cheer Up consiguió en menos de una hora un all-kill perfecto al colocarse en el numero uno en las principales listas musicales como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. El segundo mini álbum de TWICE, Page Two, se lanzó el 25 de abril a la medianoche. Dentro de las 48 horas desde su lanzamiento, el álbum obtuvo el primer puesto en las listas de iTunes de álbumes de K-Pop en Hong Kong, Macao, Malasia. También se colocó en primer lugar en el chart principal del álbumes de iTunes en Hong Kong. Además, la pista principal, Cheer Up, entró al top 5 de los sencillos K-Pop en Macao, Taiwán, Tailandia, Singapur, Indonesia y Filipinas. Cheer Up entró en Billboard en la categoría YouTube Chart debutando en el puesto 25, TWICE es el único artista de K-Pop que entró en aquella lista en el 2016. Cheer Up también entro en la categoría World Digital Songs debutando en el puesto 3 y Cheer Up entro en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard debutando en el puesto 32. Además Page Two también entro en Billboard en la categoría World Albums debutando en el puesto 6. JYP Entertainment confirmó el 16 de mayo que el más reciente álbum de TWICE, Page Two, ha vendido más de 100.000 copias desde su lanzamiento, el 25 de abril. Esta noticia se produce pocos días después del lanzamiento del chart mensual de álbumes de Gaon, el 12 de mayo, en el que Page Two se llevó el tercer lugar con 86.860 discos vendidos. Menos de un año desde su debut, TWICE ya ha alcanzado el máximo sueño de un grupo de chicas al romper el hito de los 100.000 discos vendidos, por lo general dominado y alcanzado por grupos de chicos. 'Tercer Mini Album 'TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 El 19 de septiembre, se reporto que TWICE se estaría preparando para su regreso con un nuevo mini álbum para el mes de octubre. El 6 de octubre, los medios confirmaron que TWICE realizara su regreso el 24 de octubre y finalmente el día 9 de octubre, JYP Entertainment confirmo su regreso con su tercer mini-álbum titulado '''TWICEcoaster : LANE 1' a través de sus redes sociales. El 11 de octubre a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un vídeo intro en el que regresan a un vestidor después de una actuación de su más reciente éxito Cheer Up. El 13 de octubre TWICE revelo la lista de canciones para su tercer mini-álbum titulado TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 a través de sus redes sociales, el álbum contiene 7 canciones revelando que su canción principal se tituló TT, El grupo volvió a trabajar con el equipo de productores Black Eyed Pilseung con quienes ya han trabajado para sus canciones anteriores (Like OOH-AHH y Cheer Up). A partir del 17 al 19 de octubre, se comenzaron a lanzar vídeos teaser individuales para cada integrante siguiendo con los gestos de fruncir el ceño, cada una haciendo señales de TT'' ''con sus manos y escuchando de fondo diferentes adelantos para su nuevo álbum TWICEcoaster : LANE 1. La medianoche del 24 de octubre, el grupo publicó su tercer mini álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 y la correspondiente canción principal TT. En sólo una hora la pista logró un All-Kill al colocarse en el número uno en todas las listas a tiempo real como Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 logró el récord por el mayor número de discos vendidos por un grupo femenino durante la primera semana de su lanzamiento por vender 165,000 copias. TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 entro en la categoría World Albums de Billboard debuto en el puesto 3, también entraron en World Digital Songs chart de Billboard con TT debutando en el puesto 2, también fueron el único artista de K-Pop en entrar a YouTube Chart de Billboard en el 2016, entraron dos veces en esa categoría este año. TT debuto en el puesto 7, Cheer Up en el puesto 25. También entraron en Japan Hot 100 de Billboard, TT debuto en el puesto 15. 'Edición navideña de su Tercer Mini Album 'TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 El 5 de diciembre JYP Entertainment revelo que TWICE lanzaría una versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum '''TWICECoaster: Lane1' para navidad. Esta es la nueva edición de su anterior mini-álbum del mismo nombre que fue lanzado en octubre pasado. A través de las redes sociales de TWICE anunció que esta nueva versión navideña estuvo en pre-venta el 12 de diciembre y el álbum salió a la venta oficialmente el 19 de diciembre. Junto con esta noticia, las chicas revelaron la portada del nuevo álbum en donde aparecen vestidas de Santa de manera adorable para mostrar su espíritu navideño. El 19 de diciembre TWICE lanzo la versión especial de su tercer mini-álbum TWICEcoaster: Lane1, el grupo supero las expectativas y vendió 115.000 desde la pre-venta el 12 de diciembre. '2017: Primer Tour 'TWICELAND The Opening El 09 de enero JYP Entertainment revelo que TWICE llevará a cabo su primer concierto titulado '''TWICE 1st Tour TWICELAND The Opening' durante tres días consecutivos desde el 17 al 19 de febrero en el SK Olympic Handball Stadium. Esto marca su primer concierto en solitario a solo un año y cuatro meses de su debut. También se informó que luego de sus conciertos en febrero, ellas seguirán con una gira mundial. El 25 de enero, se anunció que la gira tambien llegara a Bangkok el día 8 de abril, y al día siguiente fue anunciado Singapur para el día 29 de abril. 'Regreso con su Mini Album Especial 'TWICEcoaster : LANE 2 El 2 de febrero a media noche, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de TWICE con el texto '''Knock Knock' que anuncia una fecha el 20 de febrero a media noche. La imagen tiene el estilo de una notificación de un chat de 9 personas, que puede ser el concepto del próximo comeback del grupo El 2 de febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment confirmo el regreso del grupo con un nuevo lanzamiento el 20 de febrero titulado Knock Knock a traves de una foto teaser animada y linda de una puerta. El 5 de febrero a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser donde revelaban que el grupo regresaría con un mini album Repackage TWICEcoaster : LANE 2. El 12 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo reveló la lista de temas para su álbum TWICEcoaster : LANE 2. Esta nueva versión cuenta con muchas pistas de su anterior álbum, TWICEcoaster: Lane1 (incluyendo su éxito “TT”), con la adición de dos pistas nuevas. El álbum muestra que la canción principal del grupo se titularía Knock Knock. El 13 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo revelo la primera imagen teaser grupal para su regreso con Knock Knock, la imagen teaser sigue la temática de las puertas y el grupo posando delante de ellas.' El 20 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo lanzó su nuevo álbum especial, TWICEcoaster : LANE 2 y el vídeo musical para su canción principal Knock Knock. En solo una hora Knock Knock obtuvo un all-kill al colocarse el primer lugar en los ocho grandes charts coreanos en tiempo real, incluyendo Melon, Bugs, Genie, Soribada, Naver, Mnet, olleh y Monkey3. TWICEcoaster : LANE 2, encabezó los charts de álbumes de iTunes en Singapur, Taiwán y Malasia, y su canción Knock Knock entró en el top 10 en los charts de canciones en nueve países como Suecia, Hong Kong, Singapur y Tailandia. En un 24 horas y 23 minutos el MV de Knock Knock llegó a los 10 millones de vistas en YouTube algo muy impresionante para un grupo tan reciente. 'Cuarto Mini Album 'Signal El 1 de mayo a medianoche, JYP Entertainment reveló la primera foto teaser de los miembros del grupo con el vestuario del concepto a través de su cuenta de Twitter, la imagen muestra a las integrantes en uniformes elegantes posando en un elegante salon. En la foto se revela también la fecha en la que TWICE hará su comeback y el nombre de su canción principal se titula '''Signal'. El 2 de mayo JYP Entertainment revelo la lista de canciones del cuarto mini album del grupo Signal, el album contara con seis canciones incluyendo la cancion principal titulada del mismo nombre de su mini album Signal, producida por Park Jin Young. Horas mas tarde JYP Entertainment revelo una segunda imagen teaser grupal que muestra el mismo concepto con las miembros en sus mismos lugares pero esta vez sonriendo. El 13 de mayo TWICE publico un teaser spoiler con la letra para su cancion principal Signal, el tema habla sobre enviar señales a la persona en la que estás interesada y sentir frustración porque no recibe el mensaje. En la cancion se destaca principalmente la repetición de la onomatopeya jjirit que hare referencia al sonido de una señal. El 14 de mayo a la medianoche, el JYP Entertainment lanzó un álbum spoiler para su próximo mini álbum Signal, el cual incluirá una pista a promocionar bajo el mismo nombre. El sentimiento de todo el álbum parece ser brillante con seis canciones en total que varían de género. Notablemente, la ex-compañera de sello de las chicas, HA:TFELT (Yeeun) es la escritora de otra de sus canciones “Only You”, mientras que las miembros Jihyo y Chaeyoung escribieron la letra para “Eye Eye Eyes”. El 15 de mayo a las 6PM JYP Entertainment reveló el MV para la cancion principal del grupo Signal a tan solo 3 meses desde su regreso anterior con Knock Knock. Siendo la primera vez que J.Y.Park produce una canción para el grupo desde su debut. Signal logró un all-kill tras llegar al nº1 en tiempo real de las grandes listas musicales coreanas, Melon, Genie, Mnet, Naver, Bugs y Soribada, entre otras. Signal también subio en las listas internacionales, llegando al nº1 de la lista de discos de iTunes en Hong Kong, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia Vietnam, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia, Macau, Islas Caimán, Brunei y Panamá. También ha llegado al nº3 en Suiza, al 4 en Brasil y México, al 15 en Canadá y al 17 en EEUU. El 23 de mayo, se revelo que el mini álbum del grupo Signal, vendió 114,000 álbumes en la primera semana de su lanzamiento el 15 de mayo. Esto significa que superaron su anterior récord de 113,000 álbumes, el cual fue establecido por “TWICEcoaster: Lane 2”. Debut en Japón con un Álbum '#TWICE'. TWICE realizara su debut japonés el 28 de Junio con el álbum #TWICE donde incluye sus canciones de grandes exitos y versiones de todas ellas en japonés. I'ntegrantes' centre|thumb|660x660px De izquierda a derecha: Momo, Mina, Da Hyun, Sana, Chae Young, Tzuyu, Jeong Yeon, Ji Hyo, Na Yeon. *Na Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jeong Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Momo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sana (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Hyo (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mina (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Da Hyun (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina) *Chae Young (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Tzuyu (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Album Especial' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Reality Show *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 5 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Special (2017) *(JTBC) Lost: Time (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 4 (2017) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV Begins (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 3 (2016) *(Mnet) TWICE Private Life (2016) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV 2 (2015) *(Naver/V Live) TWICE TV (2015) 'Programas de TV' *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice Season 4 (25.05.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (20.05.2017) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (19.05.2017) *(SBS) The Nation's Big Three (19.05.2017) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (17 y 23.05.2017) *(MBC) New Life For Children (05.05.2017) *ZIP (Japón, 28.04.2017) *Mezamashi TV (Japón, 26.04.2017) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (25.02.2017) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01.2017) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (15.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (25.12.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (04.12.2016) *(Mnet) Yang and Nam Show (24.11.2016) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (01.11.2016) *(tvN) SNL Korea (29.10.2016) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (26.10.2016) *(SBS) People Looking For Laughter (26.10.2016) *(tvN) Problematic Men (11.09.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(MBC) Real Men (14.08.2016) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (03.08.2016) *(KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (31.07.2016) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (27.07.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo Special Stage (03.07.2016) *(SBS MTV) The Show Special Stage (28.06.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo Especial (12.06.2016) *(MBC) Music Core Especial (11.06.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (10.06.2016) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Especial (09.06.2016) *(SBS) Running Man (05.06.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (04.06.2016) *(KBS2) Vitamin (26.05.2016) *(SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (23.05.2016) *(KBS2) Unni’s Slam Dunk (13.05.2016) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (04.05.2016) *(KBS) Inmortal Song (21.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (26.04.2016) *(SBS) Star King (15.03.2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo de TWICE cover Girls' Generation Gee (13.03.2016) *(SBS) Star King (29.02.2016) *(MBC) Live MBC (23.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (08 y 09.02.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (23.01.2016) *(SBS) Baek Jong Won's 3 Great Emperors (22.01.2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03.01.2016) *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31.12.2015) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (29.12.2015) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09.12.2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16.11.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03.11.2015) *(MBC) Section TV (04.10.2015) *(Mnet) SIXTEEN (2015) Videos Musicales *J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) (2016) 'Programas de Radio' *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (25.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (13.06.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Jo Yoonhe Volume Up (02.06.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Young Street (30.05.2016) *(KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block (23.05.2016) *(MBC) FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song At Noon (12.05.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.04.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwajung Power Time (27.10.2015) *(SBS) Cultwo Radio Show (22.10.2015) Tour *'TWICE 1st Tour "TWICELAND The Opening" 2017' **17, 18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Abril - Singapore - The Star Perfoming Arts Centre **17 y 18 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium 'Conciertos/Festivales Participativos' *KCON New York (24.06.2017) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (20.05.2017) *Korea Cable TV Awards Show (10.03.2017) *MBC Gayo Daejeon (31.12.2016) *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *Music Bank In Gyeongju (18.11.2016) *M! Countdown In Jeju (27.10.2016) *Busan One Asia Festival (23.10.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *MBC Korean Music Wave (08.10.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (02.10.2016) *DMC Festival (01.10.2016) *Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *KBS1 Open Concert (24.09.2016) *World Friends Music Festival (11.09.2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics K-Pop Festival (09.09.2016) *G-500 Kpop Festival (08.09.2016) *Samsung Live & Quiz Concert (07.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Japón (02, 03 y 04.09.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Korea (06 y 07.08.2016) *KCON In Los Angeles (31.07.2016) *MBC FM4U Park Jiyoon's FM Date Public Broadcast (28.06.2016) *Suwon K-Pop Super Concert (16.06.2016) *Chungang University Festival (27.05.2016) *Kaist Festival (26.05.2016) *Ajou University Festival (25.05.2016) *Yongin University Festival (25.05.2016) *SGC Super Live (05.05.2016) *KCON x Japan (10.04.2016) *Asia Dream Concert (31.10.2015) *K-Pop Jeju Festival (25.10.2015) 'Anuncios' *MLB (2017) *I•SEOUL•U (2017) *STRIKEZON (2017) *Pocari Sweat (2017) *Lost Tale (2016) *Shoolooks (2016, Junto a SF9) *SPRIS (2016) *Nature Collection (2016) *Golfzon (2016) *Lotte Duty Free (2016, Junto a 2PM) *Dunkin Donuts (2016) *Gamaro Gangjeong Chicken (2016) *Legion Of Heroes (2016) *TOMARU (2016) *LG Household & Health (2016) *REDCETTU (2016) *NBA Korea (2016, Junto a GOT7) *I.Seoul.U (2016, Junto a Nichkhun) *Bank Kookmin (2016) *Sudden Attack (2016) *LUCA JAY SHOP (2016) *Innisfree (2015) *ELSWORD (2015) *Snoopy (2015) *K-Milk (2015) *Shoolooks (2015, Junto a J.Y.Park) Premios 'Curiosidades' * Las integrantes fueron las ganadoras del programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN a excepción de Momo y Tzuyu. Momo fue elegida especialmente por JYP Entertainment (staff de la empresa) y Tzuyu fue escogida por el público. * Inicialmente, Na Yeon, Ji Hyo, Jeong Yeon y Min Young iban a debutar como 6MIX junto a las ex-aprendices Lena y Cecilia, cuando esta última decidió marcharse de la empresa los planes del debut se mantuvieron gracias a la incorporación de Sana al grupo, sin embargo, tras la salida de Lena, se decidió poner fin al proyecto y hacer el programa SIXTEEN. * La líder de TWICE Ji Hyo, fue elegida por voto anónimo de las integrantes; Jung Yeon quedo en segundo lugar. * Min Young fue la única miembro de la línea original del grupo que no quedó dentro de TWICE. * Momo fue escogida como la novena miembro de TWICE '''después de haber sido eliminada. Ante la gran controversia que causó esto y a pesar de que J.Y.Park explicó los motivos, JYP Entertainment decidió publicar un comunicado oficial y extenso en su página web en donde pide disculpas por no haber explicado por completo el método de selección durante el ultimo episodio diciendo: "Pensando en los espectadores decidimos agregar (ya con los siete) dos miembros más, uno basado en la opinión del público (Tzuyu) y el otro basado en la opinión de JYP Entertainment y su staff de entrenadores (Momo)" por lo tanto una vez escogidas las siete, el resto de aspirantes están eliminadas. * Mina, Sana y Momo formaban parte de la "Japanese Line" (grupo proyecto que JYP Entertainment planeaba hacer debutar en Japón) junto con la ex-aprendiz ''Sika, sin embargo como está ultima abandonó la empresa, no pudieron debutar. * TWICE tiene muy buena relación con los chicos de DAY6 y GOT7 ya que llegaron a entrenar juntos, estos 3 grupos son considerados la nueva generación de JYP Entertainment. * TWICE '''también tiene buena relación con los traines de JYP Entertainment debido a que entrenaron juntos durante varios años. * En el MV Debut '''Like OOH-AHH de TWICE aparecen varios traines de JYP Entertainment. * En una entrevista a TWICE, Na Yeon mencionó que las nueve son muy cercanas a Taecyeon de 2PM, pues es el sunbae que más apoyo les ha dado dentro de la agencia. * Tras ser anunciada la fecha oficial de su debut (20-10-15), TWICE '''se convirtió en tendencia en diferentes países, entre los que cabe mencionar a Thailandia, Vietnam y Corea. Así mismo, logró ocupar el primer lugar de búsquedas en tiempo real en '''Naver. * En una foto subida al''' Instagram del grupo se rebeló oficialmente a Ji Hyo como la líder de '''TWICE. En un principio se pensó que la líder sería Na Yeon, por ser la mayor y una de las integrantes más populares del grupo, sin embargo, Ji Hyo, al haber entrenado durante más de 10 años en JYP Entertainment es la miembro más experimentada de TWICE. * El 16 de octubre del 2015 fue publicado en la cuenta de''' YouTube''' de JYP Entertainment un vídeo con las canciones en versión instrumental del primer mini-álbum de TWICE, en dicho vídeo cada canción mostraba la letra escrita a mano por algunas de las integrantes. Esta idea recibió muy buenas críticas por parte de los netizens coreanos, que alabaron especialmente la bonita y sencilla escritura de las miembros extranjeras (Sana, Momo, Mina y Tzuyu). * El 03 de noviembre del 2015 las chicas comunicaron desde Instagram que el nombre del fandom será ONCE. * Es el grupo novato más exitoso del 2015 a pesar de haber debutado a finales de este. * Para el especial navideño de Music Bank realizaron una cover de la canción YaYaYa de Baby V.O.X. Por tal presentación recibieron comentarios muy positivos de una de las ex-integrantes de dicho grupo, Kan Mi Youn, en su cuenta de Twitter. * En una entrevista dijeron que su modelo a seguir es el veterano grupo G.O.D. ya que admiran la buena relación de los miembros, quienes han logrado mantenerse juntos a pesar de los años y de sus respectivos trabajos en solitario. * Tzuyu se ha visto atrapada en medio de una controversia política después de que en el programa “My Little Television” fuera vista sosteniendo una bandera de su país Taiwán. Dicha acción fue tomada por el cantante taiwanés Huang An, quien es un fuerte opositor del movimiento separatista taiwanés (movimiento que busca el reconocimiento de Taiwán como un país autónomo separado de China), como un acto en que la joven cantante apoyaba la independencia de Taiwán sobre China. A pesar de que las acusaciones de Huang An fueron totalmente falsas la controversia creció y Tzuyu tuvo que disculparse de algo por lo cual no tuvo la culpa, incluso el Presidente de Taiwan dijo que Tzuyu no tenia la culpa de lo sucedido, que fue utilizada en la política y que tan solo era una niña, Tzuyu nació en Taiwán y solo por agarrar una bandera del lugar donde nació fue culpada de opositora, los netizens coreanos y de Taiwán han dado su apoyo total a Tzuyu. * El 15 de Enero de 2016 JYP Entertainment libero un vídeo en el que Tzuyu se disculpaba por la controversia que rodeaba su nacionalidad. * En la Universidad Nacional de Pukyong, el consejo estudiantil estaba preparando una ceremonia para los nuevos estudiantes. Cuando el consejo estudiantil presente trató de contratar a un grupo de celebridades para amenizar el evento, se produjo un vergonzoso error. Las fuentes varían sobre si el consejo estudiantil había tenido la intención de llamar a TWICE y por error invitaron a 2EYES (los dos se pronuncian casi igual en Coreano), o si habían tenido la intención de contratar a 2EYES desde el principio y erróneamente facturaron con el nombre de TWICE. En cualquier caso, el presidente estudiantil emitió una disculpa a los alumnos de la universidad con sede en Busan por cometer este error. * Realizaron una comedia del aclamado drama Descendants of the Sun para el episodio 5 de su reality emitido al aire en Mnet en el cual Ji Hyo fue la directora y eligió a Da Hyun, Chae Young, Tzuyu y Jeong Yeon para la elaboración del vídeo donde las chicas interpretan a las parejas protagonistas de la trama. *El 20 de Octubre de 2016, la lista Gaon anunció que Cheer Up de TWICE ha sido la canción con más streaming en el 2016. La canción fue lanzada el 25 de Abril y en 42 semanas acumuló un récord de 93.7 millones de reproducciones. *El 16/11/2016 rompieron un récord con su MV Cheer Up alcanzando los 100 millones de vistas en Youtube a menos de 7 meses de su lanzamiento. Convirtiendo a''' Cheer Up''' en el primer MV del 2016 en sobrepasar los 100 millones de visitas. *El 11/11/2016 Like OOH-AHH fue el primer MV debut en sobrepasar los 100 millones de visitas después de un año, 22 días y 7 horas. *'Like OHH-AHH' es el MV Debut más visto en la historia del K-Pop y actualmente cuenta con más de 150 millones de visitas. * El MV de Cheer Up logró llegar a las 100 millones de vistas en menos de un año después de que el MV Like Ohh Ahh lograra alcanzar los 100 millones. * Cheer Up quedo en el puesto #1 como la canción favorita de los soldados coreanos, muchos soldados mencionaron esto: "Cada vez que hay un momento difícil escucho Cheer Up, con esta canción me anímo y me da energía". * Gallup Korea hizo una encuesta para saber cuales fueron los artistas y las canciones más queridas durante el 2016, TWICE esta en el puesto #2 como Artista Favorito del 2016 y Cheer Up esta en el puesto #2 como Canción Favorita. * TT llegó a los 845,648 de oyentes en Melon en las primeras 24 horas, lo que lo convierte en la sexta canción más escuchada en las primeras 24 horas en toda la historia de Melon. * TWICE archivó 91 Perfect All-Kills con su canción TT de su tercer mini-álbum TWICEcoaster: LANE 1, también estuvo número uno en las listas musicales por 4 semanas consecutivas. * TWICE rompió sus propios récords de reproducciones en Youtube, antes tenia el récord con Cheer Up de llegar más rápido a los 50,60,75,80,90,100 millones de reproducciones pero ahora con su MV TT '''logro romper todos sus propios registros y no solo eso, agregaron más récords, ahora '''TT es el MV de K-Pop en llegar más rápido a los 10,20,30,40,50,60,75,80,90,100 millones de reproducciones. * Con 3 Mini-Álbums en 1 año, TWICE ya entra en el top 10 de los Grupos Femeninos de K-Pop con Mejores Ventas de todos los tiempos con un total de más de 450,000 Álbums. *En su primera semana con TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 se vendieron 94,112 mini-álbumes en Hanteo y 165,000 en Gaon. *'TWICEcoaster : LANE 1' ya sobrepasó las 200.000 copias vendidas en Hanteo, y las 350.000 copias vendidas en Gaon. *El 21 de Diciembre Youtube publicó una lista de los vídeos K-Pop más vistos en el 2016 Cheer Up '''quedó en el puesto #2 y en el puesto #5 su canción '''TT. * Tzuyu apareció en la lista de TC Candler de los "100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2016", posicionándose en el puesto #8. * MV Bank Stardust reveló los 5 mejores MV de grupos de chicas del 2016, Cheer Up estuvo en el puesto #1 mientras que TT en el puesto #3. * Expertos en la industria de K-Pop escogieron las mejores canciones y grupos de K-Pop del 2016, TWICE fue escogido como el Artista del Año, los 10 expertos concordaron que TWICE fue el grupo más exitoso del año 2016, mencionaron que Cheer Up y TT fueron grandes éxitos, que sus Mini-Albums se vendieron muy bien y también mencionaron sus récords impuestos en Youtube. Además Cheer Up '''quedo en el puesto #1 como Canción del Año y '''TT quedo en el puesto #2. * Todas las canciones promocionales de TWICE tienen más de 100.000 likes en la plataforma de música MelOn. *Las entradas para sus conciertos de tres días TWICELAND The Opening se agotaron en tan solo 40 minutos. *Se ha reportado su debut oficial en Japón, bajo el sello Warner Music Japan, mediante la creación de su cuenta en Twitter y página web. *Después de la noticia del debut en Japón, TWICE fue tendencia #7 y #3 en Yahoo! (Japón), #2 Twitter (Japón) y TTPose #1 Twitter (Japón). *Después del anuncio del debut de TWICE en Japón, Oricon (Uno de los charts de música más importantes de Japón) publico una imagen de TWICE en su Twitter Oficial. *Cuando se revelaron las imágenes para Knock Knock, TWICE fue tendencia en varios países. *El hashtag #TWICELAND fue tendencia a nivel mundial en twitter. *Distribución de la audiencia que asistió a los 3 días del concierto TWICELAND: 59.3% hombres, 40.7% mujeres. *Entre los artistas que asistieron a TWICELAND se encuentran: J.Y. Park, Nichkhun, Jun.K de 2PM, Baek A Yeon, Ji Min de 15&, Runa de E-Girls, Han Bo Bae, etc. * El cantante Shawn Mendes publico un vídeo haciendo la pose de TT, el actor y cantante Jared Leto bajo una foto de TWICE en su Snapchat. Las actrices de Suicide Squad (Margot Robbie, Cara Delevingne, Karen Fukuhara) , el actor principal de Doctor Stranger''' Benedict Cumberbatch y Liam Neeson hicieron el "Shy Shy Shy" de TWICE. ' * Su MV '''Knock Knock' alcanzó las 10 millones de visualizaciones en 24 horas y 23 minutos. * El hashtag #KnockKnock fue tendencia a nivel mundial en twitter. * Cuando se liberó Knock Knock, TWICE fue tendencia #1 y #2 en búsqueda en Naver y #1 en MelOn. * Después de que se liberara Knock Knock, Like OOH AHH volvió al TOP 100 de MelOn, algo sorprendente porque Like OOH AHH es la canción debut de TWICE y fue lanzada en el 2015. * Después del lanzamiento de Knock Knock TWICE tuvo todas sus canciones promocionales en el TOP 100 de MelOn. Like OOH AHH, Cheer Up, TT y Knock Knock algo sorprendente para un grupo de chicas que tiene tan solo un año y medio de debut. * Knock Knock entró en primer puesto en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, etc. * Knock Knock llegó a los 873,114 de oyentes en MelOn en las primeras 24 horas, lo que lo convierte en la cuarta canción más escuchada en las primeras 24 horas en toda la historia de MelOn. 52.9% mujeres, 47.1% hombres. * TWICE es uno de los pocos grupos de K-Pop en entrar más veces a Billboard Japan Hot 100 superando a varios grupos conocidos de K-Pop. TT está en el puesto #3 de canciones de K-Pop con más semanas en el Billboard Japan Hot 100 y TWICE está en el puesto #10 de Artistas de K-Pop con más semanas en el Billboard Japan Hot 100. * Se creo un [https://www.instagram.com/jypetwice_japan/ INSTAGRAM] de TWICE JAPAN donde se anuncio la fecha de su debut que sera el 28 de Junio de 2017 * Cheer Up, Like OOH-AHH tienen más de 150 millones de reproducciones en Youtube siendo el segundo grupo del K-Pop en lograrlo. * TT es actualmente el MV más visto en youtube de un grupo de chicas de K-Pop llegando casi a las 200 millones de reproducciones. * TWICE '''llego a 1 millón de likes en su MV '''TT, '''convirtiéndose en el 3er grupo femenino en lograrlo. * En una votación reciente hecha a varias agencias de Corea del Sur, se les preguntó cuáles eran los grupos más influyentes del momento, dichas agencias votaron por BTS y '''TWICE. Probando así una vez más, el gran éxito internacional de BTS y el estatus de TWICE como el grupo de chicas de la nación. Estas fueron las agencias que votaron (orden alfabético): Amoeba Culture, BigHit Entertainment, Brand New Music, Cube Entertainment, GYM Entertainment, Happy Robot Record, Jellyfish Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, MBK Entertainment, Mystic Entertainment, Pledis Entertainment, RBW, Santa Music, Starship Entertainment, SM Entertainment, Star Empire, Widmay Entertainment, Woollim Entertainment, YG Entertainment, y YNB Entertainment. * TWICE se encuentra en el TOP5 de grupos femeninos de K-Pop en el Worldwide iTunes Charts. * TWICE está en el TOP4 de Grupos Femeninos Digitales en Japón (Cabe mencionar que aun no han debutado en Japón y es el único grupo femenino coreano actualmente en el TOP4). * TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 se convierte en el 7mo álbum más vendido por artistas femeninas en la historia de Corea del Sur. * La pose de TT se ha vuelto muy famosa en Japón, distintos artistas de Japón han hecho la pose de TT como miembros de AKB48, SKE48, HKT48, Nogizaka46, NMB48, Kamiki Ryunosuke ,etc. Incluso varios artistas japoneses han publicado su gusto por TWICE en sus redes sociales como: Kanako Takatsuki, Seiyū del personaje Kunikida Hanamaru del anime 'Love Live! Sunshine!!' realizó un tweet en el cual muestra su gusto por TWICE. * El fabricante de autos Audi en Japón ha realizado un anuncio publicitario donde publica uno de sus modelos de auto con la pose TT. * TWICE y CNBLUE fueron confirmados para asistir entre el 23 y 24 de Junio a la KCON 2017 en Nueva York. * Dos candidatos a la presidencia de Corea del Sur hicieron un cover de Cheer up de TWICE para la canción de su campaña, estos son Moon Jae Jin y Yoo Seung Min. * TWICEcoaster : LANE 2 '''ha oficialmente pasado las 120,000 copias en Hanteo en tan solo 9 días desde el lanzamiento de su '''M/V Knock Knock. * El Staff Oficial de JYP Entertainment dijo que después del regreso, TWICE. * Recibieron fuertes críticas por parte de los coreanos e Internacionales por la canción producida por JYP, el MV confuso y la poca participación de las vocalistas principales. * Su MV Knock Knock alcanzó las 100 millones de visualizaciones en youtube, 3 meses después de su lanzamiento. * El 23 de mayo, JYP Entertainment anunció: “TWICE vendió 120.000 copias con su primer mini álbum, 210.000 copias con su segundo mini álbum, 380.000 copias con su tercer mini álbum, 280.000 copias con su álbum especial y 250.000 copias con su reciente cuarto mini álbum, haciendo un total de más de 1.2 millones de copias vendidas”. Esto es especialmente impresionante, viendo que tan solo hace poco más de un año y medio desde el debut del grupo, probando que TWICE es definitivamente un grupo a tener en cuenta. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Canal Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial Japón *V Live Oficial 'Galería' TWICE-debut3.jpg Twiceii.jpg TWICE Cheer Up Teaser1.jpg Twice-CheerUp.jpg TWICE5.jpg TWICE 06.jpg TWICE7.jpg TWICE 08.jpg Videografía TWICE - 'Like OOH-AHH'|Like OOH-AHH TWICE - 'Like OOH-AHH' (Dance Version)|Like OOH-AHH (Dance Ver.) TWICE - Like OOH-AHH (Dance Ver 2)|Like OOH-AHH (School Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up|Cheer Up TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version)|Cheer Up (Stadium Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version 2)|Cheer Up (Basketball Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (Dance Version 3)|Cheer Up (Party Dance Ver.) TWICE - Cheer Up (AVENGERS Ver)|Cheer Up (AVENGERS Dance Ver.) Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2017